Meuh
by Ilunae
Summary: En tant que fermier, Izuku avait beaucoup de responsabilités. PWP


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

En tant que fermier, Izuku avait beaucoup de responsabilités. Le matin, il devait se lever très tôt pour s'occuper des animaux. Il devait les nourrir et, nettoyer leurs abris. C'était important pour eux d'être à l'aise là où ils vivaient.

Rien que cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Après cela, il devait traire la vache. Il n'en avait qu'une mais, son lait était de première qualité. Izuku savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en trouver une autre comme cela. Il s'en occupait donc avec le plus grand soin.

Pour cela, il allait devoir réveiller Kacchan. Il retourna donc dans la maison et se rendit dans la chambre ou dormait encore la vache. Il fallait dire que Kacchan n'était pas une vache ordinaire.

D'abord, il s'agissait d'une vache hybride. Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il était en partie humain. Ce qui était le cas du haut de son corps. Kacchan avait quand même des oreilles de vaches et, des cornes trônaient au milieu de ses cheveux blonds.

Le reste de son corps était bovin. Kacchan n'avait aucun problème pour tenir debout sur ses deux pattes.

Il fallait aussi préciser qu'il était très rare de trouver des mâles qui produisaient du lait. Encore moins aussi bon que celui de Kacchan. Izuku avait donc beaucoup de chance de l'avoir avec lui.

"Kacchan ! C'est l'heure de..." Izuku n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se fit couper par l'hybride.

"Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, Deku ?"

Izuku leva les yeux au ciel. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose.

"Je m'occupais des animaux !" répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à traire.

"T'as intérêt de bien tout nettoyer !"

"Bien sûr, Kacchan !"

L'hybride avait raison de se souciait autant de l'hygiène. Izuku vendait le lait. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de prendre un risque de contamination et d'empoisonner les gens.

Une fois qu'il eut bien nettoyé et désinfecté les deux gobelets trayeurs, il se dirigea vers Kacchan avec la machine.

"T'as intérêt de bien faire le boulot, Deku !" lui dit Kacchan qui s'était assis sur une chaise. "Je te laisserais boire ce soir, si tu le fais bien !"

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Izuku. Il adorait boire le lait de Kacchan. Il n'y en avait pas de meilleur qui existait.

"Oui, Kacchan !" dit-il en fixant les gobelets trayeurs aux pectoraux de Kacchan. "Ça va comme ça ?"

"Ouais !"

Izuku alluma donc la machine et, la laissa faire son travail. Kacchan pourrait l'éteindre tout seul une fois que ce serait terminé. Il partit donc s'occuper des autres tâches qu'il avait à faire.

Quand il repassa dans la chambre pour récupérer la machine, Kacchan était déjà parti préparer le déjeuner. C'était toujours l'hybride qui faisait la cuisine. Il paraissait qu'Izuku n'était pas capable de faire un repas digne de ce nom.

Izuku était donc très heureux de sa vie. Il avait sa ferme et, Kacchan qui l'aidait à s'en occuper. Il adorait travailler auprès des animaux et, dans les champs. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais, cela en valait la peine.

"T'as pas trop mal travaillé aujourd'hui, Deku !" lança Kacchan tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Pour connaître Kacchan depuis longtemps, il savait que c'était un compliment.

"Merci Kacchan ! Tu as fais du bon travail toi aussi !"

L'hybride ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

"T'as le droit de boire mon lait pour ce soir !"

Le regard d'Izuku s'illumina et, il suivit Kacchan dans sa chambre. L'hybride alla s'installer sur son lit et, Izuku ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre.

Il posa une main sur le torse de Kacchan avant de descendre sa tête vers son sein gauche. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le mamelon et, commença à le sucer. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de sentir le goût du lait.

Comme toujours, le lait était encore meilleur quand il le buvait à la source. Il continua donc comme cela. Kacchan passa une main dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec.

"Fou... Foutu Deku !"

Izuku réprima un sourire en entendant la voix haletante de Kacchan. Il s'écarta du sein gauche de Kacchan pour aller s'attaquer au droit. Izuku laissa une de ses mains descendre vers l'entrejambe de l'hybride.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe en érection de Kacchan et, il put sentir la main dans ses cheveux se crisper. Izuku sourit avant de décider de prendre le membre dans sa main.

"Aaaah ! Deku !"

Encouragé par les gémissements de son amant, Izuku commença à faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient autour du membre. Il accéléra peu à peu la cadence tout en continuant de sucer le sein droit de Kacchan.

"Deku ! Deku !"

Les cris de Kacchan devinrent de plus en plus forts et, Izuku le sentit jouir dans sa main quelques instants plus tard. Il se détacha de l'hybride. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et, lécha le liquide séminale.

"Merci Kacchan ! C'était délicieux, comme toujours !" dit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé.

Kacchan le saisit par les épaules et, avant qu'Izuku eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas avec l'hybride au dessus lui. Kacchan lui fit un grand sourire carnassier.

"C'est à mon tour de m'amuser, foutu nerd !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
